Rainbow Dash
|-|Rainbow Dash= |-|Rainbow Powered= |-|Alternate Human Self= Summary Rainbow Dash is one of main chararacters of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and represents the Element of Loyalty. She is a Pegasus who lives in Ponyville and helps maintain the weather. Rainbow Dash is known for her incredible speed, something she takes great pride in. While she can be headstrong, stubborn, and brash, Rainbow Dash is always there when her friends need her most. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-B | Low 2-C | Low 2-C | 9-B Name: Rainbow Dash Origin: My Little Pony Gender: Female Age: Early 20s Classification: Pegasus Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, minor Magic (All pegasi have magic that allow them to stand on clouds), Enhanced Senses (Can hear the voice of another pony from a far away distance), Stealth Mastery, Talented Fighter (Fought off a good majority of the Changeling army. Stated she was a black belt), Air Manipulation (Can create tornadoes and huge spurs of wind), Flight, Super Speed, Weather Manipulation (Can create lightning, rain, tornadoes, or any other effect caused by weather), and Explosion Manipulation. With access to clouds, she should be able to demonstrate Electricity Manipulation (Via lightning) and Water Manipulation (Via rain) | All previous abilities. BFR by banishment, Petrification & Sealing, Power Nullification of Resistance to Mind Manipulation, and limited Reality Warping by reversing the effects of Discord. Magical forcefields | Has the ability to alter an entire continent by giving the stolen flight, strength and magic back to the ponies of Equestria, even the Alicorns, True Flight, Forcefield Creation | Superhuman Physical Characteristics Attack Potency: At least Country level (Managed to slightly injure a fully grown Dragon, who was capable of violently shaking an entire mountain range by snoring, and even managed to resist his yells slightly. Along with other Pegasi in Ponyville, she managed to overpower massive winter clouds. Cleared the skies from Clousdale to Rockville, and made an explosion of this size with her Sonic Rainboom as a filly. Consistently shown to be equal to Applejack) | Universe level+ (Easily defeated both Nightmare Moon, and Discord) | Universe level+ (Defeated Full Power Lord Tirek with little to no effort) | Wall level+ (Comparable to Sunset Shimmer, kicked a soccer ball at mach speeds) Speed: At least FTL (Consistently defeated Twilight Sparkle as an Alicorn in races. Presumed to be the fastest pony in Equestria. Can fly faster with the Sonic Rainboom.) | Massively FTL+ '''attack speed | '''Massively FTL+ '''attack speed | '''Average Human (Can run the top speed of an average human). Presumed to be At least FTL in anthro form (Can fly at roughly the same speed as Pony Rainbow Dash pre-Sonic Rainboom) Lifting Strength: Class M, possibly Class G '(Comparable to Applejack and far stronger than your average pegasi) 'Striking Strength: At least Country Class | Universal+ | Universal+ | Wall Class+ Durability: At least Country level (Resisted the yells of a fully grown Dragon, which should be superior to his snores, which shook mountains. Survived at the epicenter of a snowball explosion which covered all of Ponyville in snow) | Universe level+| Universe level+ (Tanked Full Power Lord Tirek's attacks) | Wall level+, at the very least Country level with the Magic of Friendship (she survived a full power blast from Sunset Shimmer, who was using the Element of Magic) Stamina: Likely Superhuman (Ran an entire marathon without tiring out) | Unchanged | Unknown | Very high (In the second short of Holidays Unwrapped, it's revealed that she stood in one place outside during the winter disguised as a snowman for two whole days so she could catch Rarity by surprise with a snowball. She didn't seem the least bit fatigued from this despite the fact that it would mean two days without food or water while being in freezing temperatures) Range: A few meters with her hooves and divekicks, several kilometers with the Sonic Rainboom, reached across seemingly half of Equestria | Can stretch across at least all of Ponyville, the size of a Town | Can stretch across all of Equestria, which is roughly the size of North America | A few feet with punches and kicks. Standard Equipment: None notable | Her Element of Harmony which is Loyalty | Her Rainbow Power Chest. Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Can be overly arrogant and cocky sometimes, but also when she fails takes the loss really personally, will hold her idols such as Daring Do on such a pedestal that she begins to doubt her abilities when around them|Requires the rest of the Mane 6 in order to gain this power Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Rainblow Dry:' Creates a tornado *'Weather Medallion:' Allows Rainbow to conjure up lightning storms, more powerful tornadoes, and any other harsh weather environment *'Buccaneer Blaze:' Creates a giant, seemingly electric explosion. Is never seen onscreen. *'Sonic Rainboom:' Instantly makes Rainbow go double her speeds, creates a giant explosion capable of easily decimating buildings and shaking and destroying multiple mountains at once. Key: Base Form | Elements of Harmony/Magic of Friendship | Rainbow Power | Equestria Girl Human Alternate Self Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:My Little Pony Category:Protagonists Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Animals Category:Weather Users Category:Mammals Category:Horses Category:Speedsters Category:Hasbro Category:Explosion Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Athletes Category:Sealing Users Category:BFR Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Schoolgirls Category:Musicians Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 9 Category:Loyal Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Teachers